Palabras Mágicas
by AkiraxKnight
Summary: Lucy victima otra vez de los desastres de Natsu y Happy, se enoja con ellos, tratando de ignorarlos, estos deciden arreglar el problema que causaron y tratan de lograr hacerla sonreir  otra vez. Mal summary... pero leanlo si?
1. Chapter 1

_~Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo soy una loca fan que juega son su personajes~_

_"**Palabras Mágicas" **_

Jamás me pude haber imaginado que mi aburrida vida pudiera dar un giro, y convertirse en la entretenida y alocada que tengo ahora, yo creo que se debe mayoritariamente a _**FAIRY TAIL**_ desde el momento en que me uní, todo mi mundo cambio, incluso el modo en que veo las cosas.

El haber conocido a Natsu y Happy en esa calle, puede significar, que mi destino era encontrarme con todas estas maravillosas personas.

Así es mi vida. Despertar en la mañana en mi acogedora casa y encontrarme que no estoy sola, siempre hay un intruso ahí. Antes me asustaba ahora realmente me asusto cuando no hay nadie… los cambios en mi rutina ¿Qué irónico no?

Esta mañana era el turno de Gray –sin mucha ropa como de costumbre- se encontraba dormido en mi sofá… rabia ya no sentía, pero unas ganas tremendas de molestarlo, me acerque en silencio, tratando de borrar mi presencia pero… no resulto. Antes siquiera de despertarlo el ya encontraba de pie en posición de ataque.

Quede perpleja de susto, aunque no me debería sorprender tanto, digo es un experto en combate y un gran mago, era lógico que sintiera mi presencia, al final sigo siendo la más lenta de todo nuestro equipo, no era nada comparada a la monstruosa fuerza de Erza y Natsu, supongo que Happy debe estar a la medida mía.

-G-Gray… tranquilo soy yo Lucy- suspire, parece que todavía esta adormilado- te quedaste en mi casa otra vez ¿no?

-¿Lucy? Cierto, es que llegue recién de una misión y tu casa es la más cercana para descansar –se rasco la cabeza en modo de disculpa- perdón por asustarte. Ya me voy. Solo quería tomar un respiro. Por cierto ¿no has visto a Natsu? Le dije a ese idiota que cuando llegara de mi misión resolveríamos la disputa del otro día.

-Todavía no se ha pasado por acá –seguramente ya vendría, siempre lo hacía- apenas llegue le aviso que lo estás buscando para eh… "conversar"

-Okey, te veo luego –se despedía con un aire de cansado.

-Emh… Gray, no es por nada pero… ¿Dónde está tu ropa? –siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pero ya lo conocía tan bien que no le parecía raro, esto sucede siempre que tienes a un exhibicionista como amigo.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo fue? ¿En qué momento? –empezó a tocarse el dorso, muchísimas veces para convencerse así mismo de que solo llevaba los bóxer puestos-¡Porque siempre me pasa lo mismo!

El joven pelinegro tomo su pertenencias que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y se largó de la casa por la ventana. De nuevo ahí, quedaba demostrado que no era una persona común y corriente, pues la casa de Lucy se encontraba más o menos a dos pisos de altura, por lo que un individuo "común" no hubiera resistido una caída así.

-¡Qué envidia me dan! Nose cómo se las arreglan para colarse en casas ajenas –la joven rubia se desplomo sobre el sofá en el que se había encontrado Gray y medito un momento.

-Ahh… mejor me voy a dar un baño, tanto pensar en mis amigos me frustra, todavía creo que todos ellos están locos- al decir eso una sencilla sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de algún modo, la locura también se encontraba en ella sino, no se entendería tan bien con ellos.

Lucy se encontraba frente al espejo de su baño, se arreglaba el cabello con un moño de modo que cuando tomara el baño este no le estorbara, su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una toalla, cuando un estruendoso ruido, la desconcentro de su trabajo.

-¡LUCYYYYYY! –Esa voz era inconfundible para ella- ¿HAS VISTO AL IDIOTA DE GRAY?- si era Natsu-

-¡Aye! No lo logramos encontrar en el gremio- esa era otra voz, que Lucy podría reconocer en cualquier parte… Happy, el peludo y minino amigo de ellos-

Al no oír respuesta de la chica, Natsu y Happy se dirigieron hacia la puerta del baño, donde casi siempre se encontraba ella.

-¡Ohh! Ahí estas, pensé que no había nadie- el con su cabello rosado y su típica sonrisa se adentró aún más al cuarto- Deberías contestar cuanto te llamen "Luigi"-

-Aye… es cierto, es de muuuy mala educación no responder, nunca lo espere de ti Lucy- El gato azul ya volaba por el cuarto son sus alitas blancas- ahora, ¿sabes dónde está Gray?-

-¡Ustedes son los de la mala educación! ¿No ven que estoy en "paños menores" además de estar en el baño?, y vienen aquí como si nada a interrumpir mi privacidad, parece que no tienen muy claro lo que es educación- la furia la estaba invadiendo, pero estos dos chicos ni se percataron del ánimo de la rubia.- Ahora… ¡Salgan de Aquí y esperen afuera!- se escuchó un portazo y los dos se quedaron en el comedor esperando a su amiga-

-¿No crees que Lucy anda media rara estos días?- pregunto el pelirosado a su amigo.

-Debe ser por la edad, las mujeres cuando van envejeciendo se ponen más pesadas- respondió en susurro Happy.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? No nos respondió nada sobre Gray, estaba seguro que ella sabría algo- Natsu se desplomó sobre el suelo tratando de crear un especie de "pataleta"- Me da miedo ir a preguntar a Erza, pero creo que el Bastardo de Hielo no sería tan tonto para ir a esconderse con ella.

-Aye… Erza es siempre muy aterradora cuando trata de parar siempre sus peleas- Happy también se recostó con Natsu en el suelo- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? Me aburro… Lucy se va a tomar su tiempo- dijo con desanimo

-Mmmm…. Supongo que Lucy no se molestara con nosotros si revisamos un poco sus cosas para matar el aburrimiento- se levantó y se dispuso a entrar en habitación de la chica- además si pasa algo es culpa de ella por no ayudarnos en el momento en que llegamos.

-Aye!- respondió feliz el minino.

-La chica se encontraba en su tibia tina de baño, muy frustrada, la única cosa que le molestaba de esos dos, era que nunca respetaban su privacidad… ¿era mucho lo que ella pedía? Después de todo, ellos casi siempre se burlaban a costa de ella, entraban y salían de su casa por gusto y ¿no podían siquiera respetar esa mínima regla?- Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no percato de que sus revoltosos amigos no estaban provocando ruido alguno, que… para ellos era "una mala señal".

-¿Natsu, Happy? ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto desde el cuarto la rubia- no hubo respuesta alguna de parte de los muchachos- pensó un momento, alomejor con algo de suerte los chicos hubieran optado por largarse de ahí y regresar en un rato más. –Estaba muy equivocada en pensar algo así de simple para ellos.

-Happy, tu revisa ese lado y yo este otro, siento que Lucy esconde cosas que podrían ser muy reveladoras- Afirmo Natsu.

-Aye! Si fuera el caso sería muy divertido mostrarlo en el gremio ¿no?-respondió el gato

-¡Sí! Jajaja…. Ya me imagino la cara de Lucy- Natsu comenzó a reírse mientras revisaba el primer cajón que tenía más cercano.

-¡Hey Natsu! Mira lo encontré… -Happy trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo, para que le ayudara a sacar un curioso bolso, que se hallaba debajo de la cama de la rubia- parecía contener los secretos más ocultos de Lucy, debido al lugar donde se encontraba. Entre los dos jalaron el condenado objeto hasta hacerlo volar por la habitación, aterrizo junto a la puerta, donde se desparramo todo el contenido de este.

-¿Qué demonios es eso Happy?- interrogo el joven- no parece tan grandioso que digamos.

-A-aye… -contesto con tristeza Happy.

El contenido trataba solo de fotografías que Lucy había recortado de algunas revistas, todas ellas de Gremios que a Lucy le gustaban desde pequeña. Natsu concluyo que deberían corresponder al tiempo en que la joven todavía no formaba parte de Fairy Tail. Nada interesante para el gusto de él.

-Sigamos buscando…- ordeno al fin Natsu.

Y así continuaron por unos minutos, hasta que se cansaron de no poder encontrar nada interesante para el gusto de ambos. Las principales cosas que tenía la chica eran libros, revistas, una que otra ropa interior reveladora y puras estupideces para niñas… Nada que mereciera la atención de ellos.

En el momento en que Natsu se iba a rendir –cosa rara en él- Happy grito desde un rincón donde se hallaba un pequeño mueble con llave.

-¡Natsu! Ahora sí que encontré algo bueno ¡Mira! –Señalaba el pequeño mueble, y para suerte de ambos, en este instante se encontraba sin llave- se ve muy sospechoso. Te apuesto mi pescado de la tarde en que encontramos algo demasiado importante.

-¡Yuuujuuuu! Esto realmente me enciende… -se acercó junto al gato y con extremo cuidado, comenzó a abrir el cajón- ¿qué es esto?

-Mmm… parece un libro… de nuevo- desanimado contesto Happy- ¿Qué dice la portada?

-"Mis hermosas Memorias". Que cursi.- dijo Natsu.

-¡Ábrelo! Debe contener algo bueno, sino no estaría metido en este mueble con llave.- Dijo desde el aire Happy.

-Bueno, qué más da… no creo que perdamos nada.- respondió al fin Natsu.

Al abrir el Libro, se sorprendieron, este libro no contenía texto, como ellos pensaron, sino muchas fotografías… todas estas de ella pero estando en el Gremio, otras capturas mientras estaban en misión, fotos de él y Happy. Erza con Gray riendo. El abuelo con Mira, Elfman peleando conmigo y muchas otras más.

Natsu y Happy comenzaron a darse cuenta que este pequeño libro –mejor dicho álbum- representaba para Lucy mucho más de lo que ellos creían.

-Natsu… nunca espere esto de Lucy… ¡ES UNA ACOSADORA!- el pequeño gato grito tan fuerte que Natsu, tuvo que taparle la boca para que la chica no se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡shhh! Cállate Happy, no ves que Lucy nos puede pillar.

Siguieron revisando el Álbum, todas las fotografías mostraban a todos muy felices y viviendo la "normal" en el gremio. Mientras avanzaban las paginas comenzaron a ver imágenes de Lucy, pero cuando era pequeña, una les llamo la atención, había una mujer muy hermosa, con un aire parecido a Lucy, supusieron que debería ser su madre, estaba marcada con bordes dorados, y era la única imagen donde aparecida, en todas las demás no había rastro de ella.

-Supongo, que esta debe ser una de las cosas más importante para Lucy ¿No Happy?-comento el pelirosado.

-Aye…

-¡Mira esta! –el chico apuntaba a una fotografía que estaba al final del álbum y se encontraba Lucy con su padre montados en una bicicleta- parece que hasta el padre de Lucy era simpático en sus tiempos- el chico todavía se acordaba de la tragedia que provoco este tipo anteriormente junto al gremio Phantom- Lucy sigue igual de feíta desde que era chica… Jajajaja….

-¡Cierto Natsu!- grito de nuevo Happy.

Lucy ya estaba a punto de salir de la tina cuando escucha las risas de sus compañeros de equipo. Era obvio que todavía no se habían ido, y escuchando el escándalo que tenían afuera nada bueno estaban haciendo.

-NATSU, HAPPY- gritaba la rubia desde el baño- ¿Qué están haciendo allí afuera?

Los chicos se sobresaltaron con los gritos de la joven, y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo desde el dormitorio al living.

-N-nada… ¿no confías en nosotros Lucy?- respondió apuradamente Happy.

-E-es verdad, solo apúrate en salir, todavía tengo que encontrar al bastardo de Gray- dijo alarmado Natsu.

-Okay… ya salgo! –contesto desde adentro Lucy.

Happy y Natsu comenzaron a suspirar aliviados, al haberse salvado de que los pillaran con las manos en la masa, pero todavía no se daban cuenta, que al Salir tan rápido, se traían consigo el álbum de la chica en las manos.

-Uff… menos mal que somos rápidos- afirmo Happy- imagínate que nos hubiera visto ahí- se relajó- ¿Natsu que llevas ahí?- apuntando a las manos del chico.

-¿Ah? Esto…- se le agrandaron los ojos al darse cuenta que lo que llevaba en las manos era su crimen y perdición- ¡¿Qué Hacemos Happy? –grito con miedo el pelirosado.

-wahhh! No quiero que nos pillen… ¡Escóndelo! Nose… hácelo desaparecer- gritaba con pánico el gato.

Happy no pudo haber dicho peores palabras en aquel momento, Natsu intranquilo con la situación que se encontraba, tomo el libro con ambas manos y le prendió Fuego, acto que según él haría desaparecer la evidencia del Crimen.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué has hecho? –exclamo el gato- ahora si que estamos muertos.

-¡Lo siento! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió- respondió con amargura el mago.

Ambos comenzaron a sudar extremadamente, ahora no había nada que pudieran hacer. De la nada a Natsu se le ocurrio un plan –raro en él-

-Em… Lucy? –comenzó a hablar Natsu- encontré un álbum muy interesante aquí, se llama Mis Hermosas memorias….

-Ah? Ese! si me acuerdo… ¿Qué pasa con el?- contesto la rubia.

-¿Me lo prestas? Es que hiciste un excelente trabajo en esto, me gustaría mostrárselo a los demás… ¿no te molesta?- exclamo Natsu.

-¡No! Ese definitivamente no… es muy valioso para mí- exclamo la rubia.

Los chicos se desmoronaron al comprender lo que habían hecho, y no supieron que responder. Al cabo de un minuto Lucy volvió a hablar.

-¿De verdad creen que es un buen trabajo? –pregunto con entusiasmo la chica.

-¡SI! ¡Es lo mejor que he visto!- afirmo Happy

-Bueno… si les gusta tanto… esta bien, pero prométanme que no les mostraran mis fotografías de cuando era pequeña, es algo embarazoso y tengan mucho cuidado con el ¿si?- respondió al fin la chica con algo de rubor en su cara.

Natsu y Happy apenas escucharon la respuesta salieron corriendo de la casa, con el fin de esconder las evidencias de su crimen.

Al cabo de unos minutos Lucy salió del cuarto para encontrarse con los chicos, pero no había nadie en ese lugar.

- Que raro… pensé que me estaban esperando, ni modo, voy a tener que irme sola al gremio, supongo que deben estar allá molestando. –Tomó sus cosas, y salió de su hogar con destino su Gremio.-

¿Qué tal? espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic en publicar, estoy algo nerviosa, ojala los disfruten.

¡Recibo cualquier consejo! enserio ^^

y sean bondadosos conmigo déjenme un Reviews si?

_**Akira ^w^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sensei sólo soy una loca fan jugando con sus personajes. Si me perteneciera haría que Jeral apareciera más xDDDD _

_Aquí les va el Capi 2: _

**~En el Gremio~ **

Natsu y Happy corrieron todo el trayecto hasta llegar al Gremio, iban tan asustados, nerviosos y culpables que ni se percataron de algunos miembros lo saludaban de camino.

En el Gremio se vivía una mañana común, donde todos tomaban algo de comer, conversaban o se encontraban frente del panel de misiones para elegir alguna.

Erza había regresado el día anterior de una complicada misión por eso hoy se dio un día libre para reponer sus fuerzas, estaba agradecida, que en este instante ninguno de sus idiotas –Natsu y Gray- se había aparecido por allí de haberlo hecho ella no estaría tan calmada… pero… no todo podía ser tan bueno.

Natsu entró golpeando todo a su paso, con Happy siguiéndole los pasos, iban tan apresurados, que chocaron con ella.

-¡Natsu, Happy! ¿Qué les sucede? –cuestiono la pelirroja.

Al tratar de responder, solo se escuchó un enredo de palabras, gritos y algo que parecía una explicación.

-¡Cálmense los dos! No entiendo nada de los que dicen si están así- concluyo con paciencia Erza.

-HICIMOS ALGO HORRIBLE- gritaba con pánico Natsu.

-Lucy nunca nos perdonara….- lloraba Happy.

-¿Qué hicieron tan malo?- se escuchó una voz desde atrás de los chicos- Cuando fui esta mañana a la casa de Lucy se encontraba bien.- era Gray aparecía para terminar de una vez por todas la pelea con Natsu- Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra pelea Mald… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Natsu yacía en el piso con algo que eran cenizas en sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –interrogo la pelirroja.

-_Era_ un álbum de fotos- respondió con lágrimas en la cara Happy.

-¿Cómo que era?- cuestiono Gray.

-Eso… hoy Happy y yo fuimos a buscarte a casa de Lucy, pero no estabas, así que nos quedamos ahí para jugar –comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido- nos entretuvimos revisando las cosas de Lucy y poder encontrar algo bueno para molestarla, pero no nos fue muy bien al principio; luego encontramos esto, no queríamos que ella no pillara con las manos en la masa, y como estábamos tan nerviosos –y asustados- le prendí fuego por equivocación.-concluyo al fin Natsu.

-Al final salimos huyendo de su casa hasta aquí- agregó Happy- ella todavía no sabe que rompimos esto, y era algo de suma importancia, tenía fotos de todos nosotros, al principio creí que era una acosadora, sin embargo al final de álbum se hallaban fotos de la infancia de ella y suponemos que había una de su madre.

-Chicos, lo que hicieron está mal- empezó a hablar Erza- primero tienen que ir a disculparse con ella, son malas las mentiras.

-Además no creo que Lucy sea tan mala para no perdonarlos- agrego Gray.

-¿Eso creen?-respondieron al unísono Natsu y Happy.

-Claro, ahora vayan enseguida- ordeno la pelirroja.

-Aye…. – contestaron los dos.

En el instante en que los dos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida del gremio, ingreso la rubia con una cara de felicidad.

-Oh… con que aquí están –agrego contenta Lucy- pensé que me iban a esperar- camino hasta la mesa más cercana y tomo asiento- ¿y? ¿Les gusto mi álbum? Llevo varios meses trabajando en él.

-Em sí! –Afirmo Happy- está muy bello.

-Gracias… pero prométanme que lo cuidarán ahí es donde tengo la única foto de mi madre, así que ni se les ocurra arruinarlo- dijo Lucy.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! –exploto fuera de si Natsu- Nosotros fuimos, lo rompimos mira… -extrajo desde su manos las cenizas de lo que era el álbum y se los mostro- fue sin querer, ¡si quieres golpéame! Me lo merezco, pero perdónanos.

-¡Patéame todo lo que quieras! Yo también tengo la culpa –lloraba Happy mientras se golpeaba cabezazos contra la mesa- Lo sentimos tanto.

Lucy que no daba señales de alguna reacción, le comenzaron a salir lágrimas. Se paró de donde se encontraba y salió corriendo del gremio.

-¡LUCY! –Gritaron al unísono los dos –se quedaron parados mirando por donde había salido su amiga.

-Ahora sí que la hicieron- comento con pesimismo Gray.

-El corazón de una chica siempre es sensible –agrego Erza- ahora tienen que pensar una buena manera de solucionar esto, si quieren yo los puedo ayudar.

-También cuenten conmigo, no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres –dijo Gray.

Lucy no apareció por el gremio al día siguiente. Todos los miembros se habían enterado de lo sucedido, Natsu y Happy contaban con la ayuda de todos ellos para darle solución a su problema.

-Bien… ¿qué se te ocurre hacer?- interrogo desde el mesón Erza.

-No tengo idea, Lucy esta en todo su derecho de odiarnos- contesto el pelirosado

-Regalémosle un Pez gigante, apuesto que con eso ella se alegrara- exclamó con ánimo Happy.

-No seas idiota, ella no es gato –agregó Gray.

-Pobre Lucy-chan, ojala su álbum apareciera de nuevo –comentó desde la barra de bebidas Mirajane.

Los cuatro que estaban discutiendo algunas opciones de solución se dieron vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar esto.

-¡Repítelo! –exclamo eufórica la pelirroja- esa debe ser la solución.

-¿Ah? Pues dije que su álbum debería aparecer de nuevo- concluyo confundida Mira.

-¡Eso es Natsu! Hay que tratar de hacer un álbum nuevo –grito con alegría el pelinegro- Con la ayuda de todos es pan comido.

-¡Sí, sí! –Acepto el gato- El maestro creo que tiene una cámara.

-¡Entonces esta dicho! Mañana mismo nos ponemos a trabajar –grito contento Natsu- ESPERO LA AYUDA DE TODOS USTEDES MALDITOS!

Con el plan ya decido, el día siguiente estará lleno de fotografías de todos los miembros del gremio, con algo de suerte y esfuerzo podría estar listo el mismo día. Ahora el problema sería como conseguir de nuevo la imagen de la madre y el padre de Lucy.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el gremio estaba listo y perfectamente informado del plan. Lo primero que harían es ir a buscar a Lucy y tratar de convencerla de salir de su casa. La que estaba a cargo de esta misión fue Charles y Wendy.

-Espero que Lucy-san no esté tan deprimida –dijo la peli azul mientras cruzaba sus brazos- todos cuentan con nosotras para animarla.

-Tranquila Wendy, ella estará bien, además tu eres un encanto –respondió con orgullo la gatita –además debería estar agradecida que seamos nosotras las que vayamos a su casa.

La pequeña afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

Al llegar –como gente normal, ósea golpeando la puerta- no hubo respuesta de interior, esto le dio una mala señal a la pequeña que se aventuró en entrar a la casa.

-¿Lucy-san… estas en casa? –Comenzó a caminar- en el gremio estamos muy preocupado por ti, además hay un hermoso día para Salir ¿no crees?

No hubo respuesta.

-Wendy… empiezo a creer que no está en esta habitación –Charles volando ingreso más al fondo del hogar- ¡Aquí esta!

La pequeña al oír a su gatita, entro con más rapidez y encontró a Lucy dormida en su cama.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto la felina.

-¿Qué más? Despertarla… -la peli azul se acomodó a un lado de la rubia- Lucy despierta…

Ni se inmuto la chica.

-Con ese ánimo tuyo Wendy no despiertas a nadie –reclamo la gatita- se hace así… LUCY DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

La rubia se incorporó de inmediato cayendo de espalda al suelo –auch… ¿por qué fue eso? –se levantó desde el suelo y se acomodó de nuevo en su cama- déjenme tranquila, hoy decidí que iba a dormir hasta tarde.

-Pero Lucy-san hoy quería tu compañía, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mirar libros? A mi me encantan y a Charles también, pero no tenemos tan buen gusto como tu –se acerco un poco a la rubia -¿me podrías ayudar?

Wendy ocupo todo su talento "encantador" en decir las frases que surgio algo de efecto en la chica.

-Nose… no me siento muy bien- respondió al fin Lucy.

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasa mal agradecida? Nos tienes que acompañar si o si, y deberías estar contenta que nosotras te viniéramos a buscar –exclamo eufórica Charles- ahora levántate, cámbiate que nos vamos.

Wendy y Lucy quedaron totalmente sorprendidas por el carácter de esta gata, se levantaron juntas de donde estaban y comenzaron hacer caso a las instrucciones de la felina.

-S-si… e-está bien… hoy las acompaño –respondió la rubia mientras le caía un gota por su nuca- la vamos a pasar muy bien Wendy.

-Claro Lucy-san –contesto incomoda Wendy.

Ya en la calle y con los ánimos mas calmados, comenzaron a recorrer las calles de Magnolia lentamente, Lucy que al principio no quería venir, fue tomando el gusto a esta salida.

-¡Aquí Wendy! Esta es una de las mejores librerías de la ciudad… entremos a ver ¿sí? -Lucy comenzó a ingresar al local con la pequeña peli azul cuando se percató de que una deslumbrante luz incomodo su vista- ¿viste eso Wendy? Que raro… no pudo haber sido el sol

-¿Tú crees? Yo no vi nada… ¿cierto Charles?

-Es verdad… debe ser por que donde estuviste encerrada tanto tiempo, ahora imaginas cosas- agrego la felina.

-¡No imagino nada! Les digo que vi una luz justo apuntando hacia nosotras –replico Lucy.

-M-mejor entremos ¿si Lucy-san? –Tomo a la rubia de un brazo y la jalo hacia dentro de la tienda- además me prometiste que íbamos a elegir un genial libro.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, con Lucy mostrando libros a sus compañeras y seguidas por las luces deslumbrantes que solo la rubia podía ver, trato muchas veces de convencer a las chicas que la luz si existía pero ellas se negaban rotundamente al hecho.

-Bien ahora que ya tienes tu libro… ¿me puedo ir a mi casa no? –pregunto cansada Lucy- ya sabes… em… necesito… mmm… arreglar mi pelo.

-Oh… si, está bien –contesto Wendy- Gracias por todo lo de Hoy, espero que te hayas animado.

-Sí, ahora me siento mejor –respondió la joven- Bueno nos vemos pronto, ¡Adiós Wendy, Bye Charles!

Lucy tomo la trayectoria para salir de la tienda dejando a sus compañeras atrás… es verdad que hoy la había pasado bien, aun así no se sentía con más ánimo - de los que tuvo con Wendy- para seguir paseándose por las calles de Magnolia. Se equivocaba… apenas al salir a la calle se encontró de frente con Jubia y Gray.

-¡Lucy! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –exclamo alegre Jubia.

-Rayos… esto sí que es el destino, justo en este momento estábamos pensado en ir a buscarte, necesitamos de tu ayuda –agrego el pelinegro.

-Eh? Que coincidencia… -dijo la rubia- hoy si que pasan cosas extrañas….

Lo que no se imaginaba Lucy era que estas raras cosas apenas estaban comenzando… Nada de lo que ocurriera hoy sería normal; El día apenas comenzaba para ella, estas salidas con sus compañeros y las exóticas luces que no paraban de acosarla.

¿Qué será de Lucy?

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, me esforze ^^

Pobre Lucy, me da algo de lastima el tener que soportar a todos estos compañeros.

Gracias por todos los Reviews, me emocione en leerlos xDDD

Para comenzar… no esta mal, De verdad muchas gracias para todos ellos que me leyeron y comentaron y bueno para los que leyeron y no se atrevieron a comentar pues también gracias ^w^

Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda =3

Hasta entonces 8DDD

_**Akira 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sensei… Solo soy un loca fan jugando con sus personajes, si me perteneciera Gray saldría aun con menos ropa! xDDDD _

Lucy tomo la trayectoria para salir de la tienda dejando a sus compañeras atrás… es verdad que hoy la había pasado bien, aun así no se sentía con más ánimo - de los que tuvo con Wendy- para seguir paseándose por las calles de Magnolia. Se equivocaba… apenas al salir a la calle se encontró de frente con Jubia y Gray.

-¡Lucy-san! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –exclamo alegre Jubia.

-Rayos… esto sí que es el destino, justo en este momento estábamos pensado en ir a buscarte, necesitamos de tu ayuda –agrego el pelinegro.

-Eh? Que coincidencia… -dijo la rubia- hoy sí que pasan cosas extrañas….

-Jajaja… ¿Qué dices Lucy-san? –Pregunto la peli azul mirando hacia otro lado –debe ser tu imaginación.

- Estas loca Lucy –agregó Gray.

-En este momento estoy pensando igual… tal vez si me he vuelto loca –contesto desanimada- y ahora… ¿Para qué quieren mi ayuda?

-Ah… pues…mmm… -dudo un instante Jubia- el maestro nos pidió que fuéramos a elegir colores para poder pintar el gremio.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué harían eso? –pregunto extrañada la ojiazul

-El idiota de Natsu quemo de nuevo el gremio –respondió con un tono de enfado el pelinegro- El muy bastardo estaba peleando conmigo, pero en cuanto llego el maestro salió corriendo.

-Debido a eso, Gray-sama fue injustamente castigado –suspiró- ahora debe encontrar una pintura nueva… ¡yo le estoy ayudando!

-ya…. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? –interrogo la joven.

-Pensé que tu tendrías mejor gusto que yo para elegir los colores –el pelinegro se acercó a Lucy, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lado para que Jubia no escuchara- aquí entre nosotros…. Jubia no tiene muy buen gusto que digamos, pero no pude decirle que no viniera –se dio vuelta mirando a la Joven sola y la saludo. –por favor ayúdame Lucy!

La rubia miro de reojo a Jubia y se dio cuenta del aura maligna que emanaba de esta, nada bueno saldría de salir con estos dos, pero no podía negarse a una petición tan necesitada de su amigo.

-Ahh…. Si no hay más remedio… -contesto al fin la ojiazul.

La tarde transcurrió de alguna manera rápida y rara… se enfocaron la mayor parte del tiempo en las pinturas, cada vez que llegaban a alguna tienda Jubia era la primera en elegir un color, el caso era que nunca eran muy favorecedores que digamos, por tal motivo Gray siempre se acercaba –cada vez con menos ropa- a Lucy a pedir su opinión, sin embargo Jubia no encontraba muy "bueno" esto; de la nada aparecía su maléfica aura asesina, la pobre rubia tuvo que soportar en todo momento las miradas asesinas de la peli azul además de todo esto todavía se encontraban las excéntricas luces que la seguían a cualquier lado, lo que más llamó la atención de Lucy fue que sus amigos también se percataban de esto, pero ninguno de los dos lo reconocía.

En un momento ella los encaró y les pregunto a que se debía ese comportamiento, obtuvo como respuesta… balbuceos, respuestas sin sentido y la rápida acción de entrar en una tienda para seguir con su trabajo.

Nada molestaba más a Lucy el que ignoraran la presencia de las luces, sin embargo sólo quería regresar a la tranquilidad de su casa así que optó con seguir acorde a sus compañeros y tratar de ignorar las luces para acabar con esto rápidamente.

-Bien creo que este resaltaría más –apuntó la rubia a un color damasco que se encontraba en el mesón de una tienda X- ayudaría mucho, además el pelo de Nats –se detuvo a mitad de la frase, no había pensado en él en todo el día – nm… nada –se entristeció su mirada y el pelinegro con su compañera se percataron.

-¿Lucy-san, te encuentras bien? –interrogo Jubia.

-Si! No fue nada… es sólo que… -de nuevo no pudo terminar la frase.

-Piensas todavía en lo que Natsu y Happy hicieron –fue Gray quien termino la frase.

-Si…. Me duele mucho el error que cometieron, pero se que no fue con mala intención, es sólo…. Ese álbum tenía un valor muy importante para mí –contestó al fin.

-Lo sabemos –respondieron al unísono Jubia y Gray.

-Guau… es la primera vez que los veo tan sincronizados –comento Lucy, en parte era para hacer un cambio de tema, todavía no quería comentar lo del álbum con nadie.

-¿Eso crees Lucy-san? ¿Gray-sama y yo? KYAAAAA! –Jubia se sonrojo de inmediato y perdió el hilo de la conversación con sus fantasías de ella con el pelinegro.

-Demonios… no tiene remedio…. –suspiró el mago- Bueno entonces está decido, llevamos el Damasco ¿no? –agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Sí! –dijo Lucy- pero Gray en esta ocasión te hubieras visto Cool de no ser por que sólo te encuentras en bóxer.

-¡¿Pero cuando? –exclamo- ¡MALDICIÓN!

Ya con la compra hecha, los tres se encaminaron de vuelta por las calles de Magnolia a sus respectivos destinos cuando de repente Salamander y compañía aparecieron llenos de hojas delante de ellos.

-Auch…¿Te encuentras bien Happy? –pregunto el pelirosado.

-Aye…

Ambos se habían caído de un árbol que estaba más adelante, el felino que llevaba algo en las manos, se dio vuelta y lo escondió en su bolso que siempre llevaba en la espalda.

-¡Rayos! _Idiota ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –pregunto alarmado el pelinegro.

-Natsu-san… -Jubia cambió su voz tratando de sonar calmada- ¿Te mando el maestro no? ¡Sí! Seguro fue eso! Nosotros justo íbamos hacia allá… ¿Cierto Gray… sama?

No hubo respuesta de éste. El pelinegro se encontraba en plena lucha con Salamander.

-De veras eres un Imbecil! –exclamó enojado- ¿Cómo puedes cometer ese error?

-¡No me culpes a mi Bastardo! Fue tu culpa en primer lugar… ¿No te acuerdas que tenías que tomar el otro camino para regresar?

Las dos chicas que se encontraban mirando tal espectáculo no dieron muestra de intervenir en tal estúpida situación… sabían de antemano que cuando estos dos se juntaban nada podían hacer.

-Emm… Lucy-san ¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupada Jubia- se que no querías ver a Natsu y Happy.

-Estoy bien –respondió calmada- no podía evitarlo de por vida ¿no?

El felino que estaba unos pasos mas adelante no pudo evitar escuchar eso, dio media vuelta y encaró de frente a la rubia.

-¡Lucy! ¿significa eso que nos perdonas? –exclamo contento.

-Alto ahí Happy… -reacciono rápidamente la ojiazul- el hecho de que no los pueda evitar no significa que los perdone tan rápidamente… todavía me siento un poco resentida por todo lo que hicieron.

Antes tales palabras el mínimo opto por no decir nada. Mientras los dos magos todavía seguían en pelea fue la Peli azul en retomar la conversación.

-Happy… de todos modos, ¿es cierto que venían aquí porque el maestro lo ordeno no? –interrogo de un modo escalofriante, a espaldas de Lucy comenzó a cerrar un ojo de modo que el felino reaccionara y contestara afirmativamente.

-Jubia… ¿Por qué tienes ese tic en el ojo? –contesto el felino, al cabo de unos segundos capto el mensaje- ¡Ah! Si es obvio ¿no? Para eso hemos venido. ¿cierto Natsu?.

Pero otra vez no hubo respuesta de este, estaba tan ensimismado en la pelea con el pelinegro que no tomo importancia de las palabras de su amigo.

La pelea ya comenzaba a tornarse amenazadora, el fuego y el hielo empezó a cometer destrozos en la calle, llamando la atención de los peatones que se encontraban por ahí.

-¡Ya te dije que fue sin querer! –Gritaba el pelirosado- ¡Un error lo comete cualquiera!

-Pero hoy no era el momento de hacerlo… ICE MAKE… –empezó a gritar Gray, no pudo terminar su frase debido a una escalofriante y atemorizante voz que se escuchó.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO? –Resoplo con furia una pelirroja que se acercaba amenazadoramente a los muchachos- Les dije que no hicieran estupideces justo hoy.

-¿Erza… Qué haces aquí? –comento con duda Lucy.

-¡Diablos! –Exclamo de espaldas a la rubia, cambio de postura, la miró de frente con su cara un poco alterada y respondió- ¿qué más voy a estar haciendo? Mirando a estos dos idiotas –fulmino con la mirada a los chicos que estaban detrás de ella- El maestro lleva tiempo esperando que lleguen con la benditas pinturas para arreglar el desastre que dejaron.

Gray y Natsu que anteriormente estaba en plena batalla mortal ahora se encontraban abrazados amigablemente, no quedaba rastro de su disputa.

-¿Y que esperan? –pregunto enojada Erza – Espero que no estén peleando, vine porque oí gritar a gente, nunca imagine que fueran ustedes. Ahora… ¡muévanse de aquí!

-Aye –contestaron los dos todavía abrazados, sudaban por el susto que les había dado la pelirroja y corrieron de vuelta al Gremio.

-Pobre Gray-sama… imagino que necesitara ayuda –comento Jubia- bueno gracias por todo Lucy-san, Nos vemos pronto. Nos encontramos luego Erza-san. Se alejó de todos y caminó tras la huella de que habían dejado los dos chicos.

-Ah… una nunca termina de ver cosas raras con ellos –dijo la rubia.

-Es cierto… -afirmo Erza- De todos modos, ¿Qué hacen Aquí Happy? Ustedes dos tenían algo muy importante que hacer ¿No?

-A-aye –respondió asustado el gato- pero Natsu se cayó desde allí –apunto a unas ramas rotas y un árbol que no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos- luego Gray se enojó y comenzó la pelea… no podía pararlos.

-Arg… que no se les pueda dejar nada importante –comento enfadada la maga.

-¿Importante? –interrogo la rubia- siempre hacen estupideces y no creo que la pintura sea algo tan importante.

-Aye –afirmo el gato, en ese instante Erza lo miró casi matándolo con la mirada- no… eh… bueno esta sí que es una tarea importante, bueno mejor me voy Lucy –comenzó a volar y se alejó de las dos chicas con dirección al gremio.

Lucy quedo meditando un momento de todos los sucesos raros que habían ocurrido hoy, además de todo se percató que desde el momento de la pelea de Gray y Natsu no había ningún rastro de la presencia de las luces.

-¿Lucy, estas bien? –pregunto Erza

-La ojiazul volvió en sí y respondió – No hay problema, es solo que estoy un poco agotada, bueno si no hay nada más que hacer, me voy a casa –Por fin pensó-

- Ah… es que quería pedirte ayuda –comento al fin la pelirroja.

Lucy que en ningún momento pensaba que Erza necesitara su ayuda quedo sorprendida, no supo que responder. Fue la pelirroja la que rompió el silencio.

-Eso lo tomo como un Si –tomo a la rubia del brazo y la arrastro- En ese caso es mejor que no vamos rápido, es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer.

Lo que Lucy no sabía es que todavía le quedaban un montón de cosas por hacer este día, las acciones de todos sus compañeros no eran una casualidad y la presencia de las extrañas luces no habían terminado aún. En fin… ¿Qué le ocurrirá a nuestra Joven Maga?

_Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que me demore pero un montón de cosas me retrasaron. El capi es un poco corto comparado con los demás, prometo hacer mas largo el que viene xDD. Em… nada más que decir, sólo muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me emocioné al leerlos, de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar más rápido._

_Se cuidan y déjenme un Review si?_

_Cariños_

_**Akira ^w^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sensei si fuera mío Gazille cantaría un poco más en la serie xDDD_

Ahí estaba otra vez, de nuevo fui arrastrada a unas de las extrañas situaciones que solo mis compañeros del Gremio lograban hacer. El turno ahora era de Erza; ¿Qué demonios tendría que hacer ahora? Suspiro resignada y miro a la pelirroja en busca de alguna respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy? –interrogó la Scarlet.

-Bueno, es que me preguntaba, ¿por qué justo hoy todos me necesitan? –Comento al fin la rubia- además puedo asegurar que todos se comportan de manera muy extraña.

La pelirroja al escuchar las palabras de su compañera no pudo más que tropezar con algún objeto no identificado debido a la sorpresa de esta. - ¿E-eso C-crees? –titubeo con torpeza la joven mientras se sacudía los resto de mugre que tenía en su armadura debido a la caída. – P-pienso que son imaginaciones tuyas, tu sabes que en el gremio no todos son muy "normales" –concluyó rápidamente la Scarlet.

La rubia comenzó a protestar -¡Pero aun así hoy ellos están súper rarísimos… más que días anteriores. –exclamo con falsa furia.

-Tonterías- dijo Erza- Ahora que ya estamos aquí necesito tu ayuda para algo de suma importancia, así que espero tu total cooperación ¿Entendido? –exigió con seriedad.

-S-sí… ¿y qué es lo tan importante? –preguntó con miedo Lucy.

-Ya te lo diré… ahora solo sígueme –exclamo la pelirroja.

Caminaron por calles que nunca antes la rubia había conocido, el silencio las acompaño todo el trayecto. Lucy no se atrevía a objetar el rumbo que llevaba la pelirroja así que opto solo por seguirla obedientemente. Las luces exóticas comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo. La rubia quiso comentarlo con su acompañante más no se atrevió debido a la cara que llevaba esta, era obvio que también sentía la presencia delas luces. Lo que extrañó a la ojiazul fue que si les molestaba tanto la presencia de estos rayos de luz ¿Por qué no sólo iba y los paraba? Erza siempre es muy directa con sus acciones –casi siempre- y no se preocupaba por lo que provocaba; más de una vez tomaba decisiones muy ilógicas pero a ella no le molestaba. Era muy extraño verla comportarse así por algo que hubiera solucionado de un principio, de este modo Lucy optó por seguir el ejemplo de la pelirroja e ignorar las molestas luces.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos más de marcha se detuvieron.

-Aquí es… -comento Erza.

La rubia que no había tomado en cuenta lo que había delante de ella se sorprendió de lugar. Era una especie de casa abandonada, algo tétrica y con muy mala decoración, sobre el techo vio la forma de una chimenea que estaba encendida, no entendía por qué ya que este día era caluroso para mantenerla encendida como abrigo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto Erza? –exclamo confundida Lucy. Por su cabeza pasaron un montón de ideas de lo que tuvieran que hacer aquí. Alomejor tendrían que arrestar algunos mafiosos, magos de gremios oscuros, delincuentes, mas no entendía por qué de entre todas las personas del gremio –mejores en pelea que ella misma- la había elegido a ella LUCY para tal trabajo sucio. -¿Qué hacemos acá?

-Este –comenzó a explicar la Scarlet –es el mejor lugar de Magnolia dónde hacen los dulces más exquisitos que haya probado jamás. –concluyo orgullo.

-AHHH! –Grito la ojiazul- ¿estás de broma no? ¿Este basurero? –Comento la rubia mientras le recorría una gota por su nuca.- No puede ser cierto….

-A veces Lucy las apariencias engañan –explico con énfasis la pelirroja- este es un claro ejemplo, ahora entremos, tenemos mucho que hacer –empezó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la casa dejando sola a la joven maga estelar atrás.

-Todavía no me dices que es lo que hacemos acá Erza! –grito frustrada la rubia mientras la seguía a la casona.

Se posaron en la entrada de la vivienda, Erza golpeo con sus decididos nudillos la puerta, esperando por alguna respuesta desde el interior. Al cabo de unos instantes de espera, se escuchó el andar lento de un individuo.

-Erza, ¿estás segura de que es un buen lugar? –Interrogó con duda y miedo la ojiazul- mejor vamos a otro lug… -no pudo terminar su frase debido al repentino golpe de la puerta

-¡Erza-san! –una mujer con voz áspera apareció desde el interior de la casa, su atuendo dejaba mucho que desear, con una especie de vestido oscuro, su cabello desordenado, y su cara poco reconocible debido a una cicatriz muy grande que cruzaba gran parte de ella- Que sorpresa encontrarla, pensaba que ya había olvidado este lugar…

-¡Mafalda! Veo que sigues em… -medito unos segundos antes de continuar- igual de encantadora –respondió con falsa carisma.

-Gracias Erza-san –contesto seria la mujer- y ¿a qué se debe su presencia?

-Tu sabes Mafalda, lo mismo de siempre, tengo un encargo que hacerte –comento la pelirroja- pero antes que nada –se dio vuelta y miro a la rubia que seguía parada inmóvil por el susto anterior- Te presento a mi amiga… Lucy.

La ojiazul que veía la escena con cierto recelo y duda reaccionó a las palabras de su amiga. –Ah sí! Hola mucho gusto en conocerla Mafalda…-san –respondió tajante con un falso aire de simpatía, la verdad era que nunca había conocido a una persona como aquella, el aire de duda aun persistía en la rubia, no procesaba como era que su compañera tendría amistades así.

-Un gusto… Lucy –contestó imparcial Mafalda.- Bien no hablaremos aquí, a mitad de calle ¿No? Adelante pasen, son mis invitadas.

-Gracias –contestaron al unísono las magas.

Ya dentro del lugar todo parecía ser sacado de alguna película de terror, cada rincón era más espantoso que el anterior. Lucy todavía no comprendía que demonios era ese lugar, lo único que la calmaba era saber que en estos momentos no había ni rastro de la aparición de esas desagradables luces.

Al llegar a… algo que tenía pinta de ser una cocina se detuvieron.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que deseas Erza-san? –preguntó seria la mujer.

-En esta ocasión es algo más difícil –puntualizo con seriedad la Scarlet- es de suma importancia que esté listo lo antes posible.

La rubia se preguntaba qué era lo tan importante que necesita Erza y para qué diablos estaba ella ahí, se sentía boba, parada sin decir nada mirando como ocurrían los acontecimientos.

-Claro- Afirmó la mujer- pero te costara más caro.

-Nunca me he negado a pagar por un buen servicio –respondió con una leve sonrisa la pelirroja- Bien ahora Lucy, es aquí donde necesito tu ayuda –exclamo de frente a la rubia con un grado de seriedad.

-O-okay –contestó insegura la ojiazul- pero hay un pequeño detalle Erza… No tengo ni la más remota idea de que es esta "especie de casa" y menos que rayos es lo que producen aquí.

-Cierto! Perdón Lucy –se disculpó con simpatía la maga- es que estoy tan acostumbrada a venir que se me olvidó comentarte. –Prosiguió hablando ahora con más énfasis-¡ Este es el mejor lugar de toda Magnolia en la fabricación de dulces y pasteles!

-AH? –la rubia pensó en todas las posibilidades que podría ser este extraño local, pero nunca imaginó que este tétrico hogar fuera una simple e inocente pastelería. - ¿D-de V-verdad?

-Claro… ¿acaso no se nota sólo con mirarlo? –Respondió con inocencia la Scarlet- Andas muy despistada Lucy, menos mal que estoy acompañándote. –termino de hablar muy seriamente.

-Lo que tú digas Erza…

-Bien ya que arreglaron sus diferencias –llamó la atención Mafalda- ¿de cuánto es su pedido ahora? –pregunto con interés hacia la pelirroja.

-mmm… veamos, Nose… -dudó un instante- para eso te traje aquí Lucy.

-Ah? –exclamó la rubia.

-Bien, primero Mafalda, muéstrale tus mejores pasteles a ella, dependiendo del que más le guste, ese me llevo. –declaró al fin Erza.

-Muy bien, espérenme un momento aquí, ya regreso con los dulces. –contestó alegre la mujer.

Mafalda regresó por el mismo lugar del que vino y desapreció es un instante dejando a las dos magas solas en esa "especie de cocina".

-E-erza, no estoy muy segura de esto. –comento la ojiazul.

-¿De qué hablas Lucy? Siempre compró las cosas aquí, no tienes por qué dudar, además de verdad que necesito tu ayuda… ¿me la negaras? –.

-Rayos… sabes que no haría eso Erza. –Respondió la rubia con falso enojo- ¿y para que necesitas los dulces?

-Ah! Em… mmm… -comenzó a titubear tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta convincente para su amiga- Para el maestro! Si! Quiero un pastel lindo para el maestro, sabes, a él le gusta mucho los dulces.

-Ah… con que eso era… supongo que está bien – dijo la ojiazul.

Mientras esperaban el regreso de Mafalda la rubia se dio cuenta de que esas malditas luces volvían a aparecer delante de ellas, comenzaba a irritarse, su compañera también las veía, estaba segura de eso, pero ¿Por qué no hacía ningún comentario sobre aquello?

Cuando Lucy se decidió a preguntar de improviso llego Mafalda jalando un carro con ruedas… estaba repleto con dulces y pasteles. De modo que le fue imposible lograr hacer la pregunta hacia su compañera.

-Se ven deliciosos! -exclamo entusiasmada la pelirroja— como se esperaba de ti Mafalda.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –contesto alegre la mujer.

-Bien… Lucy ahora es tu turno –afirmo con seriedad la Scarlet. – Vas tener que comer todos estos –apunto hacia el carrito con dulces- y decirme cual es el que te gusta más, ESE será el elegido para llevar con nosotras, el maestro me lo pidió personalmente.

-E-estas bromeando ¿no? –Respondió insegura la rubia- ¡No hay manera que me coma todo eso! Hay otras personas en el gremio que pueden lograrlo –la rubia pensó en su compañero de equipo y Happy… esos dos con seguridad se comerían todo esto y mucho más –No puedo aguantar tanto Erza.

-Pero Lucy… -comenzó a refutar la pelirroja- Gray me afirmo que tienes muy buenos gustos! ¿Cómo es que le ayudas a él y a mí no? –dio en el blanco.

-Ah? Eso… eso fue porque… de verdad necesitaba mi ayuda –contesto torpemente Lucy.

-Yo igual NECESITO de verdad tu ayuda ¿si? –la pelirroja puso una cara de pena que la rubia no pudo soportar.

-Ah… está bien, solo lo hago por ti –termino la frase resignada a comer miles de calorías que luego se arrepentiría. ¿Qué más da? De igual manera a ella le gustan los dulces. –Mafalda-san me pasa el primero. – Solo espero que no termine odiando las cosas dulces pensó mientras daba su primer bocado.

Después de un sinfín de pasteles –enserio que una gran cantidad, Mafalda seguía trayendo desde la cocina- Lucy por fin pudo decidirse por uno. Era el pastel de 5 sabores. Un exquisito dulce que dejaba un rastro agradable en el paladar.

-Este es… Erza al maestro le va a encantar -La rubia se imaginaba comiendo este pastel junto con sus amigos. A Natsu y Happy peleando por el último trozo. –Demonios ahí estaba de nuevo, acordándose de esos dos, ¿es que no era posible estar solo un día sin su presencia?- Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy ¿no?

-Si Lucy… gracias de verdad que me ayudaste mucho –contesto alegre Erza. –Mafalda entonces será este.

-Muy bien, y ¿Cuántos necesita? –pregunto agotada pero contenta la mujer, había trabajado toda la tarde, pero se sentía bien realizar algo de acción

-Qué pregunta más rara Mafalda-san es obvio solo un…- la rubia no alcanzo a responder debido a la apresurada interrupción de la pelirroja.

-QUIERO 50 DE ESOS! –exclamó eufórica la maga.

-¿C-cincue-enta? ¿Para qué quieres tanto? –Pregunto confusa la rubia- no creo que el maestro necesita más de uno.

-Lucy… se nota que eres muy inocente… 1 es para el maestro… -contesto seria Erza- los otros 49, SON PARA MÍ –culmino su frase con una expresión alegre, la razón para que ella no probara todos los anteriores dulces era debido a que después no tendría estomago para comer todos estos.

-AHHHHH? –grito Lucy

-Como se esperaba de la señorita Erza –comento feliz Mafalda- Es por eso que ella es mi mejor clienta.

-Estas de broma ¿no? Yo he comido toda la tarde hasta casi reventar para poder elegir un dichoso pastel que era muy especial para el maestro y ¿tú te llevas 49 de esos? –exploto de risa la rubia- nunca espere eso de ti Erza… eso es lo que llamo una amante a los dulces –culmino la frase con alegría.

-Erza que quedo impactada por los comentarios de su amiga no pudo más que sonrojarse y afirmar, era la cruel verdad… Ella una excelente maga, adicta a los dulces. –Bueno por lo menos valió la pena, de haber sido yo la que probara todos esos pasteles estaría igual de manchada y sucia que tú.

-¿Manchada? –pregunto con curiosidad la rubia – No creo que es- no alcanzo a terminar la oración debido a que por primera vez en todo lo sucedido en la tarde se había fijado en su imagen, era verdad lo que decía su amiga… nunca en su vida había estado tan sucia como en aquel momento –Oh cielos… es verdad… hasta los animales comen más limpio que yo. –Comento aun divertida la ojiazul –menos mal que no hay nadie del gremio viéndome en este momento.

-S-sí… m-menos mal –afirmo dudosa Erza.

Lo que no sabía Lucy era que en este preciso momento más de un individuo del gremio la estaba observando, las extrañas luces comenzaban a reaparecer en este instante.

¿Qué será lo que lo que le sucederá a la rubia de ahora en adelante?

_**Hola!**_

_Si por fin un nuevo capítulo ^^… lo siento de veras pero es que mi jodido computador no me respondía, el Word no me permitía escribir nada, estaba pensado que me odiaba, pero retiro lo anterior hoy milagrosamente comenzó a funcionar. Espero les haya gustado el capi (a mí no me convenció mucho ¬¬) pero por lo menos es algo =D en fin… comenten si? Alomejor así el compu empiece a funcionar mejor xDDD Se cuidan y no se olviden de un Review_

_**Cariños…**_

_**Akira ^w^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Fairy Tail desgraciadamente no me pertenece, son de Hiro Mashima-sensei. Sólo soy una loca fan que juega con este mundo xDD. El día en que sea mío me robo a Happy =D _

**Capitulo 5: **

Luego de comer toda la tarde, de hartarse de los dulces por lo menos un buen tiempo y de pensar en algún modo de bajar las malditas calorías obtenidas debido a esto; La rubia al fin se encaminaba hacia su casa. Erza la había dejado a mitad de camino agradeciéndole por toda su ayuda y luego de que las extrañas luces desaparecieran casi por milagro… La ojiazul se encontraba mucho más calmada.

Sólo estaba en su mente la imagen de una bañera y una relajada sensación de calidez, si, eso haría tomar su baño y acostarse temprano, la verdad era que su cuerpo no daba más, su ropa esta hecha un asco, merecía relajarse.

Pero como dicen por ahí… No todo sale como uno lo tiene planeado, apenas entrando a su hogar la sorprendió la presencia de una pequeña peliazul con cierta castaña media borracha….

-Cana, Levy –hablo con desanimo la rubia- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues que más Lu-chan –contesto con alegría la McGarden- Venir de visita, es increíble que casi todo el gremio conozca tu casa y yo no –terminó la oración con un leve puchero.

-Y yo vine, porque me dio la gana. –Añadió la Castaña.

-¿Sólo por esa egoístas razones tengo que soportarlas? -cuestionó cansada la pobre rubia- la verdad no me siento muy bien

-Que mal por ti porque si o si vamos a jugar contigo

-¿Jugar? –la rubia se alejo de la puerta con dirección al baño para poder escapar de las garras de sus amigas- ¡Nunca! Nada bueno sale de la palabra "Jugar" con Cana

-¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi eh? –reprocho con falsa furia la castaña

-La verdad yo tampoco se de que trata ese juego –agregó curiosa la Mcgarden- Pero pienso que puede ser muy divertido.

Las dos entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de si y tomando a la ojiazul de los hombros para luego sentarla en el sofá.

-Bien… escuchen las dos –comenzó a hablar Cana- El otro día me encontré con un conocido que ocupa una magia parecida a la de mis cartas y me enseño algo nuevo, que me encantó –contaba con alegría- Y como ustedes dos me quieren mucho y son súper lindas van a tener que hacer todo lo que yo les pida ¿si?

-Ok! –contestó alegre la peliazul- Por mi esta bien

-No quiero- se quejó la rubia- pero no aceptaras un No como respuesta ¿cierto?

En la cara de Cana se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa que las dos chicas, tomaron como una amenaza pero como ya accedieron a lo que dijo no tuvieron mas remedio que cumplir lo dicho.

El juego consistía en pararse en medio de la habitación pensar en cualquier animal y gracias a la magia de Cana con una de sus cartas puestas al lado de cada chica, esta cambiaba su atuendo al animal imaginado… en simples palabras "Cosplay".

Lucy tomó la forma de un gato y misteriosamente era azul, Cana de un tigre y Levy de una cebra, y como había ocurrido toda la tarde las extrañas luces comenzaron a aparecer otra vez. Mientras las chicas seguían Cosplayando con más frecuencia se hacían presentes las luces, como siempre Lucy era la única que se daba cuenta de esto o por lo menos la única que no negaba la presencia de estas.

Después de una infinidad de trajes (un tanto atrevidos por cortesía de Cana) las chicas por fin daban término a su actividad.

-Estoy Agotada –reclama Lucy- este día ha sido un día de locos!

-N-no creo te apuesto que es pura coincidencia –trataba de disimular la peliazul.

-Es cierto Lucy! –Coincidía la castaña- Por lo menos no has tenido que hablar de tu enojo con Natsu y Happy

Cana había tocado la herida abierta de la rubia, claro sin intención pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Yo… lo siento –se disculpo.

-Tranquila, tarde o temprano tendré que solucionar ese problema.

-Bueno, Bueno no nos pongamos tristes –concluyo Levy- Lu-chan por favor nos puedes ir a dejar a la salida, nosotras dos ya nos tenemos que ir, me la he pasado genial contigo.

-Es verdad –aceptó la chica- al principio me oponía pero, Cana ha resultado ser una grandiosa idea.

-Gracias chicas, además haría cualquier cosa por alegrarte a ti Lucy.

La rubia se dio cuenta del inmenso cariño que sentía por estas chicas y agradecía enormemente que se preocuparan por ellas, alomejor todo lo sucedido este día era la forma de preocupación que mostraban sus amigos.

-Buenos Levy nos vamos? –pregunto Cana

-Claro.

Al salir a despedir a sus amigas una sensación de vacío se presento en ellas y de alguna u otra forma sentía que alguien la estaba observando.

Sintió un ruido a su espalda pero no encontró a nadie.

De la nada apareció Happy volando luego envolviendo la cintura de la chica con la cola la elevó en el aire y la alejo de su hogar.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa happy? –exclamo agitada- ¡Bajame ahora mismo! Yo todavía estoy muy enojada contigo y Natsu.

-No puedo bajarte Lucy –respondió el gato- Estas son ordenes

-¿Ordenes? –pensó un momento el único a quien Happy le hacía caso era a Natsu- No creo que con esto se ganen mi perdón, además no quiero ver a Natsu –reclamo- ¡BAJAME AHORA!

-Como tu quieras –de la nada el gato soltó su agarre en medio del vuelo dejando caer a la chica al vacío.

-Maldito gato! –gritaba con miedo-

Lucy veía como su caída tomaba más velocidad, no faltaba mucho para estrellarse contra el suelo, y lo peor de todo es que no entendía en que pensaban esos dos, si esta era una forma de pedirles perdón pues estaban jodidos de la cabeza.

Aquí daba fin a su día y solo sentiría el dolor de la caída… pero tal caída nunca llego, al abrir los ojos con lo que se encontró fue estar en los brazos de cierto pelirosa….

-Natsu?

_Listo! Con esto doy termino al capitulo xDD ¿Qué le espera a la pobre rubia? ¿Qué traman Natsu y Happy? Van a tener que esperar (que mala soy) en fin espero les guste el capi, la verdad no merezco siquiera que lean esto, debido a que deje botado este fic D: Lo siento! Pero no tuve Word en buen tiempo y luego pues me la pase estudiando y vagando, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizare más seguido :3 _

_Bueno se cuidan _

_Suerte!_

_**Akira ^w^ **_

_PD: vieron el capi 263? OMG esta tan genial FT, por fin pude ver a Gerad (L) Mashima me hiciste feliz xDDD _


End file.
